


非典型ABO

by Ospreyce



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 05:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16988676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ospreyce/pseuds/Ospreyce
Summary: 纯属娱乐。





	1. Chapter 1

非典型ABO

*水皮水互攻 沙雕向 纯粹娱乐 NC-17 

*俗话说得好，abo不上床，等于耍流氓，为了做一个正人君子我还是艰难地挤出了点肉…

Summary：见标题，队友又在更衣室里乱发情愁得皮主席头都大了！

皮克刚一走到更衣室门口就明白发生了什么，一股熟悉又火辣的信息素在鼻腔炸开，他在心里惨嚎了一声我草，胆战心惊地摸着把手在门框边站了半天，还是鼓起勇走了进去。

是塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯，显然是刚刚从浴室出来的Omega肩膀上还披着一条毛巾，发梢湿漉漉地，面颊有一抹几不可见的浅浅潮红，鼻息很重，低着头僵硬地坐在椅子上，单手紧紧抓着自己的手腕，阿森西奥和巴斯克斯有点无助地围在他身边，拿着水瓶挠着头，苦恼得脸都拧成一团。

“好了，好了，小伙子们。小场面。”人高马大的西班牙中卫抬起胳膊，动作熟练，一股脑儿地把年轻人全推到一边去。然后往上卷了卷袖子，大义凛然，“我来处理。”对于这样的突发情况毕竟是见得少，马德里男孩儿们看着他都是一副防备又如释重负的表情，欲言又止地：“那个，Gerard…”

皮克眉毛一扬：“拜托，我不会趁机占你队长的便宜的。”

“噢，不，我是说。”阿森西奥有点儿羞赧地说，“那个，你小心点。”

皮克：“…………”

加泰人重重关上了房门，转身的时候缺发现拉莫斯仍没有半点理会他的意思，他皱了皱眉头，走上去一把抓过他的手臂往角落里带。“你怎么又发情了？”他压低了嗓音，痛心疾首。碍于他与拉莫斯那层关系的存在，他觉得此时此刻自己毕竟还是要负起一些责任的——至于他们的关系嘛，一言蔽之，床伴，炮友，怎么说都行。

“我怎么知道？”塞尔吉奥暴戾地回击，一把拍掉了他的手，“在上飞机前我就已经服用过了两倍的剂量，我想恐怕是意大利的空气对他妈的这种牌子的抑制剂免疫吧。”

皮克抽抽鼻子努力感受了一下，又赶紧抬手捏紧鼻子，非常严肃。“我草，你这个味道也太浓了。待会儿还有场发布会，你就不能用香水之类的东西掩一掩吗？”

塞尔吉奥绝望地说。“我不知道，我没有，娘炮才会随身携带那玩意儿——克里斯也会，但他这会儿大概正在两个时区以外的地方吃煎蛋。”

“用空气清新剂替代，行不行？”

“我踢掉你的头，你信不信？”

皮克叹了口气。“你今天没在球场上爆发真是给足了我们的意大利朋友的面子。”他心有余悸地说，“待会儿控制一下自己好吗？我不能一边盯防对面的记者，一边还得看着你。”

塞尔吉奥怒极反笑：“你以为我是什么，躁郁症患者，亟须被抓去疾控中心打疫苗的疯狗？”

皮克真想点头，在21世纪你也许可以阻止一颗撞向地球的陨石，但你永远无法在球场上阻止一个处于发情期的拉莫斯。拉莫斯何止是条疯狗，他简直是第二性别世界的一大败笔。作为一个Omega，发情期到来的时候既不甜美也不虚弱，唯一的想法就是暴揍别人一顿，这他妈到底是什么顶级稀世Omega皮克至今也没想明白，如果说日常模式拉莫斯的难搞程度是90，那么皮克猜当发情期到来那个数值可能还要再乘以10。发情状态下的拉莫斯的战斗力会呈几何倍数暴涨，当他决定发起疯来那么从对手到队友但凡出现在以他自己为圆心半径五米内的领域里的所有倒霉蛋们都无一能够幸免，如果有机会的话皮克一定会动笔给FIFA官方写一封声情并茂的信建议他们在明年的新游戏里同时推出两款塞尔吉奥拉莫斯，日常模式的和疯狗模式的…不得不说塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯真Omega新时代形象的领军人物，当代Omega在先进药物辅助下度过发情期不再是大问题，于是这些年来他愈发频繁地在各大性别平权活动里抛头露面，并身体力行地向大家证明了在新世纪Omega可以活得有多恣意妄为——皮克有时不免有些忧虑地想，拉莫斯好像活得有点儿太恣意妄为了，他完全就是在与这个世界的生存法则逆向而驰，他毫不怀疑放任他这样胡来下去的话早晚有一天拉莫斯会把哪个Alpha的肚子搞大——皮克首先要确保的是那个倒霉的Alpha千万不要是他自己。 

不过，他和拉莫斯到底是怎么睡到一起的来着？

-

2011年

皮克想的是，如果他是全国家队里最后一个知道拉莫斯是个Omega这件事的话那可真是太糟了——出于对队友隐私权的尊重和理解，平时在更衣室里他们不常聊起这个。他是在比赛途中得知这件事的。那一年他们在主场迎战白色军团，他们的进攻火力势如破竹锐不可当，红蓝的旗帜在风中猎猎作响，巴塞罗那球迷的欢呼声震天撼地。他迎面和那个年轻中卫——同时还是他在国家队的新队友擦肩走过，结果被一刹那间汹涌而至的信息素味道呛得差点说不出话。

“你发情了？！”他震惊地、小声地问他。

“他妈的不管你的事。”拉莫斯暴躁地回答，用肩膀狠狠撞开他。他们已经丢了三个球，皇家马德里的后防线已然溃堤，皮克冲着他的背影翻了个白眼，他真想举手举报塞尔吉奥拉莫斯故意发情扰乱球场秩序应当吃牌——不过算了，今天他们胜券在握，可是同时他也隐隐意识到有什么不好的事情就快要发生了——果不其然，结果是拉莫斯一路铲翻了比利亚和里奥，在球场边挑起了一场大战，粗暴地推开了普约尔，还一拳打在皮克的胸口上。

就像他妈的一条疯狗。皮克怨毒地、愤愤地想。他那个时候还不明白为什么一个处于发情状态的Omega能爆发出如此惊人的破坏力，但这并不能妨碍他对拉莫斯的印象非常坏。这种情绪一路为他们未来的情感走向奠定了坚实的基础。

几个星期后，当他们不得不勉为其难地来到国家队再度成为队友，一切就好像某个三流作家醉酒后一气呵成的剧本，最开始的时候皮克还在记仇，不愿意跟他说半个字。后来在普伊和哈维的半强制性劝导（还有拉莫斯的主动套近乎，从表情来看大概也有被强迫的成分）下他终于肯每天对拉莫斯说“早上好，晚上好，过得怎么样”了。而至于他第一次和拉莫斯睡觉——恐怕完全是个意外，谁知道他们两个到底是他妈的怎么回事？那时候杰拉德二十出头的年纪，还是个刚刚分化出第二性别的Alpha，尚且不谙世事险恶，更是完全没有想到会有别用用心的球迷会在发布会结束后索要签名合照的时候趁机对他使用劣质的违禁药品。在驶往酒店的大巴上皮克一路拼命用外套遮遮藏藏着下半身，结果却挡不住浑身喷薄而出的信息素，看到满车队友尴尬又拼命试图假装什么也没感觉到的反应，他简直快要羞愤而死了。

塞尔吉奥在这个时候过来拍他的肩膀的。“你遇到麻烦了？”塞维利亚人说，理所当然地，“我可以帮忙。”那会儿他还留着那头金色的长发，发尾垂下来伴随说话的音节在耳侧轻佻地摇晃，眼神真挚笑容坦诚，全然不复身披4号战袍时的恶狗模样，他没有刻意地使用香水掩盖味道，于是一点儿若有若无的Omega信息素气味就那么卷过来萦绕在皮克的鼻端，皮克根本无法拒绝。

当天晚上塞尔吉奥给他打开酒店房门的时候显然刚刚洗过澡，一双焦糖色的眼睛里水汽氤氲，腰上只松松围了条毛巾，馥郁甜腻的信息素若有若无萦绕在鼻端。纵然有再好的自制力皮克也有些忍不住，推搡着塞维利亚人的衣领就把他压到墙上，万万想不到吻到尽兴处时塞尔吉奥却一脚踹开了他，然后跟他说：“好了宝贝，你趴下。”

有一瞬间，皮克怀疑自己的耳朵出了问题：“你说什么？”

甜美可人的金发小鹿消失了，取而代之的是一个对着他冷笑的拉莫斯。“我说，趴下。我现在要干你。”

皮克开始感到惊慌失措了，这套玩法委实有点超越少爷的理解范畴，他结结巴巴地说。“可，可是，你是个…”

拉莫斯一拍脑袋。“哦，这个嘛。”他非常坦然地说，“你看，你没有生育需求，我也没有，我们要做的不过是睡上一觉，帮你个小忙，然后第二天早上再把这事忘个精光就完了，谁睡谁有什么实质上的分别？”

皮克低头咂摸片刻觉得居然很有道理，不过依然在激烈挣扎。“那你怎么不在下面？！”

“今天在训练场上我比你多进了一个球。”

“放屁，理由不成立！”

拉莫斯想了想，面不改色，大言不惭。“因为我怕痛？”

“所以你就决定让别的Alpha痛不欲生？！”皮克顿时觉得世界灰暗，义愤填膺，“作为一个有先天性别优势的人你是怎么好意思把话说出口的？”

塞尔吉奥也有点生气了。“你妈的狗屁，老子技术好得很——你趴下不就知道了？！”

“这次让我先来。”皮克跟他讨价还价。

“你还想要回购服务——？没下次了，滚远点！”

他们折腾了整整一个晚上，每个人都有资格声称自己睡了对方，因为到第二天早上他们在同一张床上醒来的时候两个人都腰酸背痛、伤痕累累、而且咬牙切齿，怒目而视。

拉莫斯认为这是他人生里最糟糕的一次性爱，而皮克，呸，绝对是他遇到的最烂的床伴。他气冲冲地搅拌着自己的酸奶，完全没注意到今天的金童看起来有点儿奇怪，费尔南多的目光忍不住三番两次地飘向同伴有点儿红肿的嘴唇和乱糟糟衣领下若隐若现的吻痕。比赛日期间球员是不准随意开荤的，那么，会是谁呢？

很快，费尔南多找到了答案。他们踏入餐厅的不到两分钟后又一个目光游离，神情涣散，头发和衣服都乱糟糟的人出现了。是杰拉德·皮克，托雷斯揉了揉眼睛，再次确认了一遍。还是杰拉德·皮克。托雷斯被吓坏了。

金童充满狐疑地看了看自己的好朋友，又看了看鬼魂一样飘在餐厅里的巴塞罗那人，结果却恰好撞见对方有意无意向这边投来的缠绵又热烈（其实只有怨恨和愤怒，此处应当为费尔南多·托雷斯先生误解）的眼神……此时此刻一定有一万个托雷斯小人儿在背景里扒着自己的头发无声尖叫，不是吧？？！！！托雷斯还是忍不住了。他清了清嗓子，露出一个温和的微笑。

“发生什么事情了吗？”

塞尔吉奥看起来兴致缺缺，挑起一根眉毛：“你说什么？”

“Gerard一路上都在看你。”费尔南多只好给出提示，他端着托盘在塞尔吉奥对面坐下来，给自己掰开一块牛角面包，“你们吵架了吗？”

“那么他八成脑子有问题。”塞尔吉奥翻了个白眼，从鼻腔冷哼一声，强调道，“拜托，我才没那个兴致。再说了，我早过了小男孩们讨厌一个人就要追在她后边儿揪她辫子的年龄了！”

“你说的对，伊克尔听了这话会很感动的。”费尔南多说，“不过，Sese，小男孩会揪一个女孩子的辫子通常是因为他喜欢她。”

塞尔吉奥皱起眉头：“还有这种事？！”他下意识地抬起头来，看了看两张餐桌以外倚窗而坐的杰拉德皮克，加泰罗尼亚人的眼前摆着一碗麦片粥，正心不在焉地拿叉子戳着盘子里的煎蛋，他身边的位置照例为年轻的阿森纳队长预留着。他一眼就瞥见了加泰人脖子上没有被衣领藏好的深色吻痕，奇怪地笑了一下。

而费尔南多没有错过任何蛛丝马迹，于是他看到了皮克的吻痕，也看到了拉莫斯别有深意（嘲讽）的微笑。我的天啊，他痛苦地想，让我和这个秘密一块儿立刻去死吧。

皮克快速把袖子卷起来一块给好朋友看了看他的小臂。“他咬了我！”他用一种愤恨的、受了莫大委屈的口吻控告道。

还没睡醒的法布雷加斯眼底快速地闪过了一抹惊惧的神色。“什么、谁，拉莫斯？”他重复着他的话，表情迷茫地抬起头看向对桌那位已经吃掉水果碗里最后一块草莓，站起来正准备跟托雷斯一起离开的塞维利亚人。“他怎么会咬…好吧，你怎么会和他混到一起去，你不是讨厌他吗？”

“是啊，我确实是的。”皮克添油加醋地说，“他真的是非常可恶，品行恶劣，为人也极其差劲，而且是个骗子。Cesc你千万要注意别和他有任何除了队友社交以外的深入往来…”

塞斯克快要被搞晕了，他盯住皮克侧颈上的那团深色的痕迹，打断了加泰人单方面的喋喋不休。“可是你们睡过了？”他试探地说，心中的不安正在逐渐酝酿。

长达五秒钟的沉默，皮克吞吞吐吐、哼哼唧唧地说：“呃，这不是问题的重点，我们其实…”

然后阿森纳小队长几近崩溃地发现他一向脸皮厚似城墙的活宝好朋友脸颊上出现了一抹极其像是害羞的表情…哦我操，他想，也许杰拉德皮克在捣蛋和耍宝方面很有一手，可他他妈的其实根本不会撒谎！“这就是问题的重点！”小队长揪着自己的头毛跳了起来，几乎是在崩溃地大叫，“前一秒你还对他恨之入骨，下一秒你就跟他滚上了床！明天你会不会告诉我你们已经爱得死去活来了？！”

“怎么可能？”皮克很不可思议地说，他的头发和胡子看起来软茸茸毛呼呼的，“你要相信我对巴塞罗那的忠诚程度！”

“对你来说没什么是不可能的！”塞斯克对着他的耳朵嚷嚷，握着拳头重新在他对面坐下，好像在忍受着莫大的痛苦，“告诉我，到底是怎么一回事。”

-

“嘿。”塞尔吉奥说，“你在听我说话吗？”

“我去帮你问问，看能不能借到药什么的。”皮克赶紧回过神来，有点茫然无措地说，往日伊克尔还在的时候总会记得提前帮塞尔吉奥准备药物，倒不是说作为球队里唯一的Omega塞尔吉奥就需要某些方面的特权（所有的Alpha都拿他当兄弟，就是这么回事儿），只不过此人委实太过粗枝大叶，药丸针剂随手乱扔。如今塞尔吉奥已经是队长了，这同时也就意味着他一并失去了那些有意无意的照顾和关注。而且他看上去好像就快要把自己是个Omega的事忘的精光了。

塞尔吉奥摇了摇头。“来不及了。”他烦闷，低声地说，向皮克走近一步，“亲我。”

“啊？”杰拉德傻眼了，“现在？”

“别废话。”塞尔吉奥简洁地回答，探过手腕用力按住皮克的肩膀，抬头吻了上去。信息素和一点儿沐浴露柔软的味道霎时间全部灌进鼻腔，皮克下意识地把手指插进塞尔吉奥脑后的金发，用力揪紧，稍前一步就将人整个逼进角落，腾出手掌穿过薄薄的球衣衣料和打底背心抚摸拉莫斯的后背，塞维利亚人在他掌心的摩挲下渐渐挺直了脊背，低低地喘息，紧紧握着拳头，神情隐忍。

“别，别再继续了。”他别过头，闭着眼睛呻吟道，青筋开始在额角浮现，“我控制不了自己…我真的很想揍你！”

皮克：“……”

皮克悻悻地放开了拉莫斯的胳膊，“上帝给你配置性别的时候肯定没睡醒。”

“所以你觉得我是个Alpha，而你是个Omega这样的分配会更合理是吗？”拉莫斯嘲笑他，把袖子往上卷了卷，他现在感觉好一些了，甚至不介意再把皮克揪过来肆无忌惮地亲一下他的侧脸。“谢了。”他说，“事后我请你吃饭。”

加泰人冷笑一声。“你上一次兑现这种承诺的方式是托迭戈科斯塔给我捎了一张马德里酒店的早餐票。”

拉莫斯大笑起来，“而且是离伯纳乌球场最近的那座酒店。”他补充道，随手拍了拍皮克的肩膀，扬长而去。现在拉莫斯又是那个生龙活虎，活蹦乱跳的拉莫斯了，徒留下一个被甜腻的Omega信息素熏得晕乎乎的杰拉德皮克。加泰人一路目送他的背影消失，然后才用力把自己扔进椅子里，手指穿进发间，深深地吐气，试图让自己平静下来，拉莫斯主动凑上来的那一刻他不可避免地对此起了反应，好在没有人注意到这个——他反复想起那个甚至算不上是亲吻的贴面礼，每隔十秒钟就抬袖子警觉闻一下自己身上有没有沾上味道。这不对劲儿，他有点焦虑地想，倒不是说他以前从没有在塞尔吉奥发情期间和他接吻过，只是今天的塞尔吉奥不大对劲。从举止，言谈到气味，他开始不断回忆起他眼睛的颜色，他咧开嘴角的弧度，他低垂的睫毛…那个塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯，安达卢西亚血脉，南方野人，他俱乐部生涯里的头号对头，国家队里虚情假意的队友和“并不能代表什么”的无数个夜晚，在每个难熬的发布会上在媒体面前跟他隔空互喷垃圾话的傻逼。他在这一瞬间突然绝望地发觉自己一刻都无法停止想起他。

我的天啊，他恍惚地想，我他妈肯定是疯了。


	2. Chapter 2

他们在罗马举行了一场小型的庆功会，喝得不算多，但足够让每个人都说一些胡话了。皮克一回到酒店就把自己放倒在床上，电视放到一半，脸还枕着遥控器就迷迷糊糊地睡了过去，直到一阵急促的敲门声生生将他从梦里拽出来。

加泰人揉着眼睛，抱怨了一声，满不情愿地挪下床去开门。迎面遇见的却是塞尔吉奥拉莫斯的脸。

皮克瞥了一眼时间，凌晨两点半。他有点儿气不打一处来，恼怒地指了指自己的手腕。“我说老兄，你喝得是不是有点儿太多啦？你的房间在对面，还记得吗？如果你弄丢了房卡，第一选择也应该是去找前台接待员妹妹而不是——”

而皮克话音未落就蓦然意识到哪儿出了问题，塞尔吉奥甚至没有回嘴的意思，他领口的扣子松了两颗，露出一片纹着刺青的皮肤，低着头，压根没有在看皮克的眼睛，只是伸手死死拽住他的手腕，指关节用力得泛白，胸膛剧烈起伏着。与此同时往日里那些一向气焰嚣张味道刺鼻的信息素此刻却全部低调起来，走廊里弥漫着一点儿腥甜的味道。

“帮我一个忙。”他沙哑地说，单是握住皮克的手腕仿佛就用尽了浑身的力气。

皮克沉默着，向后退了一步给拉莫斯留出空间，然后迅速地关紧了房门。

拉莫斯几乎是在皮克关上门的一刹那就贴了过来，他握着加泰人的肩膀把他压在墙面上，几近慌乱地索取亲吻，他的嘴唇是冷的，额头却烫得惊人，皮克胡乱回应着他的吻，将一手放在塞维利亚人脊背上，安抚性地触碰和抚摸他。“你发烧了。”杰拉德低声说，塞尔吉奥的睫毛微微颤抖。“我猜到了，病得不轻。”他嘶哑地回答，闭上眼睛，“我不知道怎么回事儿，我很难受。”

他用膝盖把塞尔吉奥的双腿分开，顶在他的臀缝边缘，然后惊讶地发觉那里的布料已经是温热濡湿一片。拉莫斯正在发情，并且像所有正常的omega一样分泌那些粘稠甜蜜的体液，这种情况在从前从未发生过。“抑制剂还是不管用，是吗？”

拉莫斯呻吟了一声，将双腿敞得更开。“两条裤子。”他几乎是有点咬牙切齿了，“我只好把两条裤子扔进了垃圾箱，它们彻底毁了。就只是，别问了，他妈的操我吧。”

皮克乐得其成，他把手掌放在拉莫斯的后腰上，然后发现那是一条训练服，塞尔吉奥没有穿内裤，他几乎不费吹灰之力就脱掉了那条松松垮垮挂在他腰间的短裤，然后总算意识到了情况变得有多糟糕。拉莫斯完全湿透了，从里到外，透明粘稠的液体顺着股缝和腿根流下来，他的腿根微微泛着摩擦过度的红色。皮克垂下目光，疑惑地扬起眉毛。

拉莫斯注意到他的视线，脸一下子憋红了。“我试过——擦干净，或者干脆堵住。可是没用，一点用也没有。”他恶狠狠地说，词句在他齿间挣扎。

“你看起来就像个他妈的雏儿。”皮克嘲笑他，抬手一把把伟大的皇马队长压在床上，把两根长长的手指塞进了拉莫斯的屁股里。那里又湿又软，拉莫斯几乎是在同一时刻尖叫起来，皮克懒洋洋地偏头吻住他的嘴，用牙齿摩挲他的下唇，“叫起来也像。”

塞尔吉奥在喘息，“哦，操，操，这太…”他小声说，绷紧了小腹，任由皮克握住他的脚踝将他的双腿彻底打开。

“为什么是我？”皮克忽然问道，“你知道的，你可以找其他任何人，Isco听上去就很不错。

塞尔吉奥哑声笑了。“他还是个孩子。”

“我们第一次睡觉的时候也是'孩子'的年纪。”皮克显然不太满意这个答案，有点儿挑衅地回答，故意把手指弯曲起来抠挖着拉莫斯肠穴的内壁，换来了一声颤抖的呻吟。

“那不一样…嗯呜！”塞尔吉奥的尾调变成了一声绵软的鼻音，他咬住嘴唇，难以自制地向后仰头，将颈线拉成了漂亮的弧度。皮克借势低头咬在塞维利亚人暴露出来的脆弱脖颈上，塞尔吉奥在他臂间颤抖了一下。“那么，”他趁火打劫，不依不饶地追问道，“你还没告诉我，为什么是我？”

塞尔吉奥咬着牙，叹了口气。“我们就不能待会儿再讨论这个问题吗？”

“我不要。”皮克说，语气执拗得像个在圣诞节前夜提着空篮子讨要糖果的小男孩，“告诉我，不然就别想让我操你。”

“你他妈个混蛋。”塞尔吉奥被惹毛了，只想伸拳头揍他，只是皮克的手指还停留在他屁股里，精准地抵住前列腺，稍稍动一下就能刺激得他掉下眼泪。他气得发抖，可是束手无策。

“给我一个答案。”

塞维利亚人深深地抽气，他妥协了。“因为我爱你，够了吗？”他疲倦、沙哑地说，“从一开始就是你，一直都是，我像个蠢货一样暗恋着我俱乐部生涯里最大的敌人长达数年，所以在我发情的时候我唯一的想法就是来找你——你满意了吗？”他难堪地别开脸。

长达三秒钟的静默，皮克把手指伸过来扳住拉莫斯的下巴，然后是狂风骤雨般的吻。他近乎贪婪地撕咬着塞尔吉奥的嘴唇，品尝他的味道，掌心握在臀间将人整个托起来压在墙面上，大开大合地操进去。最开始的时候塞尔吉奥还隐忍扎着不愿叫出声，用力咬住皮克肩膀上的衣服，唾液把布料濡湿成皱巴巴的一团，他的后背被硌得生疼，拼命地把双腿绕在皮克的后背上想要稳住重心，在被操射了两次之后塞维利亚人终忍不住于哑着嗓音哭喊出声，他跪在墙边，被阴茎从后钉入，皮克的手指覆在他的手背上，十指交缠，他的阴茎捅得越来越深，越来越沉，而塞尔吉奥重终于隐隐约约地意识到——

“Gerard，不，不，别——”他绝望地嘶声道，拼命弯曲手指，在墙壁上留下浅浅的痕迹。可是没用，一点儿用也没有。皮克还是操开了他的生殖腔，他的禁忌之地，从未被人开拓过的隐秘疆土，沿着那道窄小的入口长驱直入将拉莫斯的身体完完全全地撑满，伴随着塞尔吉奥沙哑的呻吟陡然变了调，塞维利亚人拽紧了皮克的衣角，浑身都在颤抖，发出了兔子一样的呜咽，连带着呼吸都乱了节奏。那里实在太陌生，太私密，酸涩的疼痛和极端快感一并到来。加泰人把嘴唇附在他耳边，厮磨着他的鬓角。“你会怀孕吗，Sergio。”他轻声地，漫不经心地问，“嗯？”

“我不知道。”塞尔吉奥低吼着摇头，愤怒和委屈同时出现在他水汽氤氲的眼睛里，“别射进去，Geri，求求你，别——”

皮克低下头，寻找着他颈后的腺体，然后用力咬了上去。他捅进他的花心，在他身体的最深处操弄几下之后悉数进了里面。


	3. Chapter 3

皮克迷迷糊糊地把眼皮撑开一条缝，眼前出现了一团模糊的影子。他努力再把眼睛睁大一点，发现那家伙是塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯，塞尔吉奥正坐在桌子旁边气定神闲地喝一杯咖啡。只不过他的头发还是乱的，从脖颈到胸口一路全是青紫色的吻痕，脖颈后面……等等，脖颈后面。

皮克心里咯噔一声。

我操，我标记了拉莫斯。巴塞罗那本土特产皮熊一下子清醒了，他下意识地想要摸摸检查自己的头还在不在，结果一阵窸窣惊动了一边的拉莫斯。

塞维利亚人慢慢地把目光转向他，那双眼睛里毫无温度。“你完蛋了。”他冷冷地说。

“等等等等。”皮克终于开始感到惊慌失措了，他挣扎着试图坐起来，却猛然意识到双腕被皮带反绑住了，“其实我还有话要说…”

塞尔吉奥随手把咖啡杯往桌子上一推，起身走向他，他刚刚洗过澡，发梢还沾染着湿意，半裸着上身，露出线条流畅漂亮的肌肉，看起来他妈的性感的要命…皮克难以自持地想着，下意识地往后缩了缩身子，直到无路可退。拉莫斯在床边弯下身子，指端发力一把揪过皮克的衣领，低头和他交换了一个咖啡味儿的吻。“你标记了我。”塞维利亚人的嘴唇磨蹭着他的耳鬓，轻柔地、咬牙切齿地说，“你他妈根本不清楚我要花多少口舌来解释清楚这个，这是要付出代价的，Gerard。”

皮克自知理亏，心虚了：“那只是个临时标记！！临时的！而且你昨晚向我告白了嘛！我没忍住…”

塞尔吉奥的眼睛看起来能掏出两把刀来，他伸手一把把加泰人按翻在床上，杀气凛然地咧嘴一笑。“这样说来我标记一个回去也是情理之中咯？”

眼看着他的手真的往自己的胯间摸，皮克吓得哇哇大叫：“喂、喂喂。你想干什么，你别来真的啊！我道歉还不行吗！别过来你这个锱铢必较的小人！！”

塞尔吉奥吻住了那张聒噪不休的嘴，他的手指是冷的，如同料峭春日的初雪，凉得皮克狠狠打了个冷战。他的指尖轻柔、和缓地划过加泰人的下巴和耳鬓，一直撩起皮克皱巴巴的上衣，落到胸口，捏住泛着红晕的乳头多揉弄了几把。

皮克疼得闷哼了一声，一个失神便被吻得险些喘不过气，脏话全堵在喉咙里。他抬起膝盖拼命想要把拉莫斯推开，这个疯子要跟他玩真的，他一个缺乏先天润滑功能的Alpha被这么一插岂不是要玩死！塞尔吉奥不理会他，只是简单地用单手握住他的膝弯，顺势抬高，粗糙的掌心滑过线条流畅的小腿握紧了脚踝，皮克挣脱不开，气得去咬他嘴唇，却被拉莫斯的舌尖绊住，凶神恶煞的吼叫到了嘴边一时全变成软绵绵的哼哼——塞维利亚人的吻技好得不可思议。拉莫斯抬起身来，有点挑衅地看向皮克泛起水光的眼瞳和被亲得通红的嘴唇，然后侧过脸，心不在焉地吻了吻加泰人的脚踝。

皮克一下子烧红了耳尖——他的敏感点很奇怪，而脚踝是最碰不得的地方。塞尔吉奥注意到了这一点。“你岂不是每次穿球袜的时候都得哭一鼻子？”他嘲笑他，塞维利亚人的嘴唇还在向上，慢吞吞地亲吻着他的膝弯，一路到大腿，最后露出牙齿来恶狠狠地咬了一口大腿内侧的软肉，皮克小声惊叫了一声，挣扎得更加厉害。这样的感觉实在太陌生，他们也许确实常常在一起打炮，可拉莫斯从未如此细致地探索过他的身体——这样的拉莫斯让他有点儿害怕。

塞维利亚人按住他的肩膀。“别动。”他说，粗暴地脱下了他的内裤。皮克骂了一声，很快又在拉莫斯把手指顶在他的穴口上时软下语调来恳求：“你至少得用润滑剂…”事到如今也只好逆来顺受，他横下心来沙哑地说，“拜托，我会痛死的…”

塞尔吉奥抬眼朝他咧嘴一笑，不过还是采纳了主意。他胡乱从床头的抽屉里摸出一管润滑剂，把大半管都挤在掌心，合起手掌捂了一会儿以后悉数抹在手指上。“放松点儿宝贝。”他亲了亲皮克的眼睛，鼓励地说，然后一股脑儿把手指捅进了大半。皮克完全没反应过来，疼得大叫了一声，喘着气，鼻子发酸，眼角通红一片，他知道会痛，可没想到会他妈的这么痛，拉莫斯的手指在他穴肉内搅动弯曲，即便涂了润滑油还是别扭得要命。手腕绑在身后硌着皮带被磨得发麻，缺少重心依靠下他只好偏过头把头倚在床头，闭着眼睛尽可能地配合着敞开腿，拉莫斯每深入一点儿就小声呜咽一下。

塞尔吉奥的耐心有限，一路顶进第三根手指后便换进了自己的阴茎，皮克只觉得自己整个就快要被撕裂了，他跪在床头前，疼得浑身发抖，泪水沿着眼角胡乱流下来，所有的哀求和示弱通通不管用，塞尔吉奥熟练地玩弄着他的身体，引逗着皮克细小的失态，直到加泰人双腿发软，狼狈不堪。这就是他想要的，不是吗？皮克愤怒地、绝望地想，这个粗暴的，毫无风度的混蛋。

快要到达高潮的时候，塞尔吉奥凑过来亲他，他晕晕乎乎地回应着塞尔吉奥的吻，他摸索着解开了他手腕上皮带，握紧他的五指，皮克的手腕上已经是一片刺眼灼红的勒痕。似乎是终于觉得心疼，塞尔吉奥一面深深地顶弄着他的身体，一面小心翼翼触碰他的手腕。“很抱歉，蜜糖。”他叹息着，伴随一记深顶低头啃吻着皮克的颈后。

皮克含糊地呻吟着，他摇摇头，尾音微微颤抖。“算啦，Sergio。”他咬了咬嘴唇，被逼出更多染着哭腔的声音，“得了吧，你才不觉得后悔…唔啊，哈…”润滑剂伴随着操弄在体内融化顺着他的腿根流下来，皮克闭上眼睛，模模糊糊地想，糟了，真的被操出水了，这下丢人丟大了…

皮克醒来的时候浑身上下每个零件酸痛得都不像是自己的，窗外的太阳已经慢吞吞爬上了枝头，房间里静悄悄的，他的衣服整整齐齐地叠好摞在床边，加泰人挠了挠头，四下张望一圈，心里正感叹着早晨清爽阳光正好……

……然后拉莫斯就推开门走了进来，手里还拎着一大包餐厅外带，满脸无辜。

他看了皮克一会儿，然后低下头，然后把其中一个包装盒被挤得皱巴巴可怜兮兮的小三明治提了出来，说：“这是你的…”

皮克一句“算你还有点良心”硬生生卡在喉咙，他气得破口大骂：“我操你妈！”

不过最后皮克还是成功抢到了拉莫斯的早餐，他们挤在窗边，挨着窗台吃得一片狼藉，包装纸满天飞，一面有一搭没一搭地聊天。

“喂，你是怎么和夏奇拉分手的？”

“你怎么不聊聊你和皮拉尔取消婚约那事儿？”皮克的膝盖还在疼，他单脚撑着身子把一条裤子套回身上，没好气地说。

“这个嘛，她觉得她搞不定我。”塞尔吉奥轻描淡写地说，他的视线飘忽，眺望窗外，根本没在看皮克，“真遗憾，她曾经是我唯一一个交往起来不会觉得不舒服的Alpha。”

“你就是喜欢年龄比你大的，雏儿。”皮克对他冷嘲热讽，结果在转身的时候不小心压到了手腕上的淤青，疼得呲牙咧嘴，“皮拉尔也是伊克尔也是。”

“我和伊克尔是朋友，你他妈这个思想龌龊的变态。”拉莫斯流畅地骂他，中间还疑似掺了几句南方方言，“你怎么不聊聊法布雷加斯，你是怎么禽兽不如地对自己的发小下手的？”

皮克嗤之以鼻：“放屁，你根本不了解他，整个伊比利亚半岛你都找不出来一个比Cesc更直的直男了——”。

“那么，到你了。”拉莫斯打断了他，看着他的眼睛说，“为什么？”

“夏奇拉觉得我味道太娘了。“静默片刻，皮克耸了耸肩膀，“她更喜欢有男人味的。”

他们对视了对方几秒钟，不约而同地大笑起来。

“你还是没有说实话。”塞尔吉奥把一只包装盒扔向他。

皮克敏捷地躲开，盯着他的脸：“不行。”他舔了舔嘴唇，得意地笑了起来，“我现在不能告诉你，不过我们还有时间，对不对？”

“实际上，是很多、很多的时间。”塞尔吉奥回答。

-

飞机上的大家都纷纷装做没有发现他们脖子上的吻痕。


End file.
